The End
by i.heart.the.doctor
Summary: Halloween was meant to be a quiet night in with his favourite people and a few moives. He didn't realise everything would end. AU AH Entry for Haunted Twilight Challenge


**Title: The End  
**

**Penname(s): i(dot)heart(dot)the(dot)doctor  
**

**Summary: Halloween was meant to be a quiet night in with his favourite people and a few moives. He didn't realise everything would end.  
**

**Rating: M  
**

**Submitted for Haunted Twilight Challenge**

**Please check out other Challenge Entries at : http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Haunted_Twilight_Challenge/74526/**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Here's my oneshot then. It's pretty diffent to anything I've written before. If you want to read a storu about people having fun and a happy halloween, then this sin't for you at all. BTW: please don't let this fic influence you in anyway.**

**Thanks to Conanabanana (Kris) for betaing*kisses* btw she said it made her cry so yeah, thats a warning.  
**

**Warning: contains some pretty damn messed up stuff, hopefully it's all graphic and stuff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.... or halloween  
**

EPOV

31st October 2008

"Alice," Bella called "Could you grab the Dr Pepper while you're in there?"

"Sure, I'll just be a sec." Alice replied.

Most people were going out to parties and getting completely wasted tonight, it was Halloween after all. However after the past few months we'd had, we all felt a nice night together with a few horror films would be the perfect way to spend this holiday.

Bella and I had recently bought an apartment together near the campus, we had tried living in dorms but too often we ended up staying in each other's room anyway, so we just gave in. We had been together since we were 13 and now aged 20 we figured we'd been together long enough to move on to that stage. Personally I was ready to move on to the next stage again. I already had the ring bought and everything, it was perfect for Bella, simple yet beautiful. I was just waiting for the right moment to make her mine forever.

I would have proposed a while ago but there was too much happening. Bella had managed to attract the attention of a sicko, he'd left her flowers in the scariest places like on her bed or in the front seat of her car. No where had seemed safe for her, as soon as she'd figured out I hadn't been the one leaving them she went straight to the police. It turned out a childhood friend had gained quite the crush on her and had taken to trying to prove his love; thinking that it would win her over. All he had succeeded in doing was scaring her shitless. Things had been going from bad to worse though, my mother, Esme had passed away very recently, she had been involved in a drunk-driving incident. My father was torn up about it, he was barely functioning. He would wake up, go to work, eat, and go to sleep. It was heart breaking to watch. This once strong man that I had believed could handle anything as I was growing up was crumbling before my very eyes.

I was so lucky that I had Bella and our friends at times like these, I knew as long as they were there we could handle anything that life threw at us, we were the perfect team. We had Emmett who was the easy going one of the group, he was always up for a laugh and he was always there to cheer you up if you were having an off day. Bella had described him as a teddy bear, in some ways she was right. He was a pretty large guy, he worked out often and it showed very clearly. But even though he looked scary as hell at first glance, the second he smiled you knew he was harmless. Rosalie was his other half, they'd been together almost as long as me and Bella. She looked just as fierce as Emmett but again as soon as she smiled a real smile you could see the kindness in her. Mind you, not too many people saw that smile. But if you did you knew she was a friend for life. Rose was the person we went to for motivation, she always believed in the people she loved and was loyal to the end.

Jasper was the calm one. He always seemed to keep us out of trouble and had a way of perfectly balancing Emmett's trouble making streak so that we had fun but we were still safe. He was always the one to go to if you needed someone to talk to. He was also the only one that knew about the ring and my plans to propose to Bella. Jasper had found love in the form of Alice. That girl was crazy. She was always on the move; plotting things and sticking her nose in other people's business. But we loved her for it. She and Jasper seemed perfect for each other. He was just the right amount of mellow for her amount of crazy.

Lastly there was Bella, she was my everything. We'd known each other practically our whole lives. Our mothers had always joked about our wedding from a very early age. When we finally started dating at the young age of 13 they couldn't stop talking about it. It hurt to know my mother would never get to see it. Bella was so selfless and kind; we could all go to her for anything and she'd do anything possible to help. She was truly amazing and I couldn't imagine my life without her.

Bella and I were cuddled up on the sofa while Emmett was sat on the armchair with Rosalie sat across his lap. Jasper had made a small nest on the floor by piling up all the spare pillows for him and Alice when she got back from the kitchen.

"Okay, so what are we watching?" Alice asked walking over to Jasper.

"We've got Ginger Snaps and From Hell." answered Emmett.

"I vote From Hell." called Rose.

"Ooooh Johnny Depp! I vote From Hell as well." Alice announced. Jasper poked her in the side and she just stuck her tongue out at him in response. What was it with girls and Johnny Depp? Emmett handed the DVD over to Jasper who put it on. We all got caught up in the film pretty fast, who wouldn't? It's a film about Jack the Ripper for fuck sake.

When the film was over we put Ginger snaps on, but this time me and Bella didn't really focus on the film since we had already seen it. We just got lost in each other instead. Pretty soon I decided I couldn't handle lying on the sofa anymore.

"Do you think we could sneak to bed?" I whispered in her ear. She just grinned seductively in response.

"Hey guys, we're feeling pretty tired, we're just going to head to bed now." Bella announced as we hurried down the corridor to our room.

The second the door was closed our lips found each other. No matter how many times this happened the intensity never seemed to dim. Our mouths moved together in urgency, we were both getting impatient. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I held her close, our lips never leaving each other. I moved us over towards the bed and threw her down. I went straight to work at removing her clothes while she fumbled with mine. My hand reached inside her panties, she was dripping wet for me. I just groaned in response.

"Edward, hurry the fuck up, I need you in me." she demanded. I definitely obeyed, how could I deny an order like that. I removed our underwear quickly, not bothering with foreplay, we could do that any time, right now we just needed to feel each other. I began nipping and sucking at her neck as I pushed myself inside her, instantly feeling the pleasure flow through my body. It was always this perfect, it was as if our bodies were made for each other, we knew how to move and where to touch to ignite the most amazing of feelings in each other. I began to move in and out of her, causing the most remarkable friction. Her chest was heaving with short desperate breaths. Her lips were parted slightly and her eyes glazed over. I began thrusting deeper and faster.

"God Edward…So good." she moaned.

"I know Bella, I know." I breathed back.

I reached down between us and my finger found that sensitive spot and I began to massage it gently.

"Edward!" she screamed. I felt her walls clench around me as she reached her climax. I began to thrust even harder, desperate to reach my own. She was still riding out the strength of her orgasm as I felt mine rip through me. I grunted as I released myself inside her.

I collapsed beside her on the bed; completely worn out. I kissed her gently of the forehead.

"Night Bella," I whispered

"Night Edward."

"I love you" I said before kissing her gently on the nose.

"Love you too." she smiled before curling herself into my body and resting her head on my chest. It wasn't long before I heard her breathing get deeper signifying that she'd fallen asleep, I drifted off not long after.

I woke up with a shiver a little after 4am, the bedroom door had blown open while we were asleep causing a small draft. I looked over at Bella who was still sound asleep. I gently moved a strand of hair behind her ear. How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing woman in my life? I carefully climbed out of bed and made my way to the kitchen for a quick drink. I walked past the front door noticing it was slightly open, odd, maybe Emmett and Rosalie hadn't closed it properly as they left. We were lucky our apartment was in a safe building. So I didn't have to worry too much about whether anyone had stolen anything.

I drank my water quickly. I just wanted to crawl back into bed with Bella and hold her in my arms again. Walking back through the living room I spotted that the TV was still on. I walked over towards it when I trod in something wet on the floor. Perhaps someone had spilt something earlier. So I went back to the kitchen to grab a cloth. Curious to see what had been spilt, I turned the light on.

Other POV

I watched her sleeping, the gentle rise and fall of her chest hypnotizing. She should be mine. That guy didn't deserve such a magnificent creature, her friends weren't worthy either. She just needed _me_. We'd get away from everything and be happy together. I'd do anything for this woman. I'd already begun. I wondered how long it would take for him to find the other two.

EPOV

As my eyes adjusted to the harshness of the light I had a sudden feeling of dread. Something was wrong. I bent down to clean the pool of damp that I'd stepped in when I gasped and dropped the cloth. There was blood. A lot of it, and it seemed to be coming from the armchair in front of me. Panic began to over take me as I slowly made my way around to the front of the chair. Her blue eyes that were once full of so much life and energy were now empty. Bright crimson poured from her neck down her chest, colouring her pale skin. Dried tears still stained her cheeks. She had a small letter 'B' carved into her skin bellow the faint black trails of tears covering her cheek. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was frozen to the spot. How could someone do this to Alice? She was such a kind person. So many emotions filled me I nearly collapsed. I grabbed the back of the chair for support as I tried to come to terms with the sight in front of me. I began to panic. Who did this? Were they still here? Were the rest of us safe? Bella?

I ran back to the bedroom in a hurry. I breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed Bella still sleeping soundly. I walked over to her, no longer caring about what noise I made. She needed to wake up. We needed to get out of there.

"Bella," I shook her gently, "Bella honey, you need to wake up. We need to leave." there was a tone of desperation tainting my voice.

"What's going on Edward?" she asked groggily.

"It's Alice" I began; trying to keep the hysteria out of my voice. "She's dead." I sobbed as I pulled Bella towards me. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and simply cried, trying to come to terms with what I'd seen.

"What do you mean 'Alice is dead'. She can't be dead."

"I found her in the arm chair. Someone killed her. We need to leave Bella." my voice was getting louder and louder as I carried on.

"Alice…" Bella whispered as she began to cry as well.

"Bella, just get some shoes on and grab a jacket. We need to go. Now!" I was practically yelling at this point.

"What bout Jazz?" Bella asked.

"Just get your shoes and coat on and we'll go wake him together and then we can all go over to Rose and Emmett's and call the police."

We both began rushing around the room getting our stuff together. Both our heads were a huge mess right now. One of our best friends had been killed, in _our _house, while we were still in it. I just couldn't believe it. I could see that Bella was shaking while small desperate sobs escaped her mouth. That's when I realized I needed to try and be strong for her. I needed to hold myself together so I could help hold her together.

Other POV

I was watching them rush around their bedroom. As if they had a chance. I'd just find them where ever they went. I just loved his reaction to finding the short one. So predictable. I felt bad that it upset Bells, but she'd be okay, I'd make it better for her when _he's_ out of the picture.

They'd find the blonde guy next. He was fun to kill. I'd made him watch while I slit his girl's throat. I'd gagged him at the time of course, I didn't want to wake Bella and cause her any worry. He just looked so broken as I made him watch the life flow from her neck, tears down his cheeks, shaking with sobs and rage. Really it was a mercy killing. He should be grateful I put him out of his misery. I figured it would be fun to carve the letter while he could still feel it, unlike I had with his bitch. I cut a nice big 'E' across his chest. I could see he was losing consciousness by then. I guess the trauma of watching the girl die and the pain I was causing was getting to be too much. It was a shame, really. I could have had much more fun. I didn't just bring a knife to do this. If I was going to kill people I was going to have fun while I did it. I took out a can of insulating foam and squeezed it up his nose. I could see it expanding already. It was beginning to block his windpipes and the blood vessels in his eyes were beginning to burst. It almost looked as if his tears were blood. How poetic. I watched as he began to shake, gasping for air that would never come. His lips turned blue as he fell to the floor and gave up his struggle with life. The fucker should be happy. I did him a favour.

EPOV

I held Bella's hand as I dragged her behind me towards the guest bedroom. I was anxious just to get out of the place. I couldn't rest until I knew my Bella was safe. I banged on the door loudly.

"Jasper!"

No answer.

"Jazz are you in there?"

Still no answer. I could feel that same feeling of dread I'd felt earlier creeping back in again as I pushed the door. I kept Bella behind me still, scared of what I'd find; there was no need for her to see any of the nightmare images I was beginning to imagine. However my imagination couldn't prepare me for what I found. Jasper was lying on the floor, gagged. He had a large 'E' etched into his torso. He hadn't just been killed he'd been tortured. I felt the bile rise in my throat as I took in the sight in front of me. He had insulating foam seeping from his nose and mouth. There were streaks of red running down his face from his eyes. I'd thought the sight if Alice's dried tear tracks would haunt me; they were nothing compared to the bloody tears of Jasper. I knew I could never let Bella see this. We had to leave.

I dragged her back towards the front door. Thankfully we didn't have to go past Alice's body, I knew there was no way my sweet Bella could handle seeing someone she loved in that state.

"Edward, what about Jasper? We can't just leave him." she cried. I turned to look at her the despair clear on my face.

"It's too late Bella." I mumbled as I continued to drag her.

As soon as we reached my car Bella broke down in hysterics. It hurt me to see her like this but I didn't have time to offer the comfort I knew she needed. I just needed to get us away from there. I drove as fast as I could over to Rose and Emmett's, not caring if they had fallen asleep yet. I just wished this night would end. How much more could we take? I felt like my mind was going to snap if anything else happened.

We reached Emmett's house and ran to the front door. I began pounding on it hysterically. No answer. I pounded again. Finally the front light flicked on and Emmett opened the door.

"Edward? What are you guys doing here?" Emmett asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Let us in, please." I begged in a rush.

"What the fuck happened to you guys. You look terrified."

"They're dead." I practically yelled at him. "Someone fucking killed them!"

"What?" he asked. The shock was evident on his face.

"Alice and Jasper," I cried, "they're gone."

He opened the door wide and ushered us in.

"Rose!" he yelled.

"What? I'm coming" she groaned as she made her way down the stairs. "What the heck happened to you guys?"

"Rose, they said Jasper and Alice are dead." Emmett muttered, still trying to come to terms with what he'd just heard.

"You aren't being serious right? This is just some sick Halloween joke. I don't think it's funny guys." she dismissed.

"I saw them Rose, they're dead. I'm so fucking scared right now." I cried. I was really struggling to hold myself together. I couldn't get the images of their lifeless bodies out of my mind. Bella was just clinging to me for dear life and she sobbed uncontrollably into my arms.

Understanding swept across Rosalie's face at the same time as sorrow and pain.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I don't know." I replied weakly.

"Come inside, we'll phone the police." Emmett suggested. He was trying to stay strong for all of us now. I really couldn't keep it together much longer.

We sat on the sofa all lost in our thoughts while Emmett was in the kitchen on the phone. We could hear him yelling at the operator on the other end.

"I don't give a fuck if it's Halloween and your busy, my friends are fucking dead!" he screamed.

"No this is not a fucking prank call! What kind of sick bastard would lie about something like this!… No I will not calm down!" Rose went into the kitchen and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked into her watering eyes and instantly began to calm down.

"Give me the phone Emmett." she requested softly. He handed it over looking defeated.

"Hello… yes… I'm sorry about that, he's just scared and upset," Rose looked over at Emmett and gently rested her hand on his cheek, "we all are. I understand it's a busy night for you guys and you get a lot of fake calls but please believe us….. Um yeah, it's apartment number 12, Catesby House on the corner of Cherry Street…. We're at 112 Union Road…. Thanks." and with that she hung up and slowly walked back into the front room.

"What did they say?" I asked while rubbing soothing circles on Bella's back.

"They still didn't believe it was real," she sighed "they're sending cops over, but I have no idea how long that will take."

"Well I guess there's nothing to do but wait." Emmett muttered quietly.

"Do you guys want to go and lie down?" Rose offered, "You sure as hell look like you need it."

"Yeah," I replied weakly as I made my way up the stairs to the bedroom. I knew we wouldn't be able to sleep, but lying down would definitely feel nice at that point. I lay down and held Bella in my arms as she continued to sob to herself. I had no idea if we'd ever be able to get past this.

Other POV

Saying they were going to Emmett's was a foolish move if you ask me, he should of at least thought of the possibility that I was still in their apartment. Even more reason why Bella should have been mine, I'd take care of her properly.

I made my way through the back door of the big oaf and the blonde bimbo's house. The idiots should really learn to lock doors. First they leave poor Bella's unlocked, anyone could have walked in off the street, and now they leave their own unlocked. Foolish people. The two of them were curled up on the sofa quietly watching some show on MTV about cars. They hadn't heard me enter. I was no longer worried about whether I made my presence known. Everyone I wanted was in this house; like herded cattle. In fact, come to think of it, I wanted them to know I was here. To see the fear in their eyes would only make this more fun. That way Bella would see them for the weak cowards they really are.

I took my knife out of my pocket and crept up behind the giant guy. I ran the blade along his throat, cutting deeply. He barely made a peep, and I was disappointed. The blonde with her head on his lap slowly brought her head up to see where the liquid pouring down her face was coming from. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight in front of her. I grinned at her manically, just waiting for that beautiful ear piercing scream I knew was about to come. I wasn't disappointed either. Blonde had quite a set of lungs on her. I grabbed her and dragged a kitchen chair into the room, using some rope I quickly tied her to it so she could watch as I carved 'L' on her lovers forehead.

I could hear a commotion upstairs and I knew it was only a short amount of time before everyone else joined the party. This was going to be fun.

EPOV

I was startled by an ear piercing scream. I knew it was bad straight away. Bella tensed up in my arms, I knew she could tell it was bad as well. I looked around the room for something I could grab to use as protection. My eyes fell upon Emmett's old baseball bat from our days back in Forks High. I reached for it and grabbed Bella's hand, refusing to let her out of my sight.

We slowly descended the stairs. When we reached the bottom we found Emmett's body just laying there on the sofa, drenched in his own blood. We carried on moving forwards. As we turned a corner we found Rosalie. She was still alive. She appeared to be covered in blood but somehow I knew that it must be Emmett's. She was tied to a chair and gagged. She had an 'L' marked across her cheek. Her eyes were frantic as they darted around the room searching for something. I could instantly see the fear in them as they found their target. I followed her eyes and gasped when I saw Jacob black standing in the corner, he had an easy smile on his lips. He slowly moved forwards towards Rosalie. I was too shocked to move. I heard Bella gasp behind me when she realized who was turning our lives in to a living hell. Jacob was the same person that had been stalking her previously. She had thought he'd backed off after the police arrested him but it turns out it just made him snap.

"Don't you fucking touch her." I warned as he came up behind Rose.

"Or what? You'll hit me with that bat?" he laughed "You're too late anyway. Haven't you noticed the blood at her feet?"

I looked down and saw huge amounts of blood flowing from her thigh down towards the ground.

"She's dying anyway and I love the way she looks while she's losing consciousness. Don't you?" he laughed, "She a lot quieter, that's for sure, I think I prefer her this way actually."

I lunged forward with the bat and went to swing at him. He was too fast and managed to slip past me. I turned as fast as I could, but not fast enough. He grabbed Bella, holding his blade to her throat.

"Pretty, pretty Bella." he whispered in her ear while he sniffed her hair, "we're going to be so happy together once he's out of the picture."

"Get off me you monster!" Bella screamed.

"Shut up!" he yelled, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" grabbing her roughly he turned her round to face him. "You're mine. It's me or nothing." he growled.

"I'd rather have nothing than be with someone like you." she hissed.

He slapped her across the face.

"How dare you! After everything I did for you! I got rid of them for us! So that we could be together without them holding us back. There's only one left to go Bella. I repeat, it's me or nothing."

"Nothing" she whispered back to him.

I leapt for him, I could tell what he was about to do and I simply couldn't let it happen. Not to my Bella, she couldn't die. I was too slow. I saw my life end in front of my eyes as the blade dug into Bella's stomach.

"NO!" I screamed. I ran forward full force swinging the baseball bat like a mad man. I guess that's what I was now. I'd seen too much and my mind snapped. I felt the bat connect with his head. Then again. And again. And again. I just kept swinging, not caring that he was already down. There was blood flying everywhere but I couldn't see it clearly. Everything was in a red haze and the wood continued to connect with bone, I could hear the crushing of his skull beneath the bat. I couldn't stop.

I small sob broke me out of my haze. I looked at Bella who was lying on the floor covered in her blood. This shouldn't be happening, her blood was too good to waste this way, her life shouldn't be ending, it should just be starting, with me.

"Bella," I cried as I held her in my arms.

"Edward, I love you," she choked.

"Bella, you can't leave, hold on okay? We'll get you help." I pleaded.

Her hand slowly reached up and she brushed a small piece of my hair from my face. She gave me a small smile. I knew this would be her last smile, it was just as beautiful as all her others, it still managed to light the whole room. The sparkle in her eyes that was ever present began to dim. I leant down and softly kissed her on the lips, she didn't kiss back this time, she never would again. I was too late. I'd lost her. Her deep brown eyes looked dull for the first time ever. I swept my hand over them to close them, unable to look anymore, my heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces as I saw the beautiful brown orbs disappear behind her eyelids. I pulled her closer to me and cried. I cried for everything, I cried for Esme, I cried for Alice, I cried for Jasper, I cried for Rosalie, I cried for Emmett and most of all I cried for Bella. I cried for everything we lost. I cried for myself. I wasn't me anymore, I couldn't be. I'd be an empty shell. Just like my father.

15th November 2008

EPOV

It had been just over 2 weeks since my life had ended. Bella was gone, my friends were gone. I had nothing. I truly wish I could have done more to Jacob than just kill him. His pain must have been so small compared to the pain ripping its way through my heart. Death would be a walk in the park.

I had to bury my friends. All that was left of them now was 5 small head stones. Somehow people thought that a piece of stone could represent the people underneath them; it wasn't true. There was no way anything could show how amazing those people were. I hated how they had been taken away from me. I missed them so much. I needed Emmett to tell me a joke and make this ok, I needed Jasper to reassure me and say that we'd all be fine. I need Rose to tell me to snap out of it and stop moping. I needed Alice to bounce in and come up with some plan to make all of this go back to how it was supposed to be. Most of all I needed Bella. I needed to hold her in my arms and kiss her lips. I needed to tell her how much I loved her. I just needed to feel her presence. I needed them so much.

My father had been getting worse, he was eating less. I understood completely how he felt. How was one meant to carry on living when their main reason for life was gone? I could see that there was no life left in his eyes, I highly suspected it wouldn't be long until he followed everyone else. Just another stone in the grass for people to look at.

I'd realized last week that I was meant to be the 'A' in Jacobs sick game. How could he have thought that spelling 'Bella' on the bodies of those she loved would win her over? There had clearly been something wrong with that man. He'd wasted the lives of such amazing people for his sick twisted fantasy.

I sat down at my computer. I took out the small velvet box that held the future I could no longer have. I took out the ring and just stared at it. It was so small. The ring represented everything that was supposed to happen. We were meant to get married, We would have had a small ceremony because Bella hated making big deal out of things. She would have looked so beautiful walking down the aisle. Alice and Rose would be walking ahead of Bella and her arm would be neatly tucked around her father's as they slowly made their way towards me. Jasper and Emmett would have stood next to me dressed in their tuxes. The reception would have been simple and Bella would have made a fuss about dancing but she would have anyway because she would do anything for me. Years down the line Bella and I would have a house in a small town and kids running around the garden. We would have a boy with dark brown hair like his mom's and green eyes like his dad and there would be a girl with long curly bronze hair and deep chocolate eyes. I'd look deep into Bella's eyes and know we'd be happy. We'd of been together forever.

I smiled at the piece of jewelry. _Soon, I'll see you soon. _I told her. For the first time since that day I felt a moment of peace. The pain would end soon. The pills would work and I'd see them again and we could truly be together forever, how it was meant to be. I wrote a simple note explaining why. I knew once my father read that he'd understand. I wanted to see her smile one more time before I went. I knew I'd see her soon and I felt joy and calm wash over me as I watched the computer screen. _Soon my love._

Carlisle POV

I knocked on Edward's bedroom door. I knew the pain he felt. He'd lost everything. His mother, his friends and the love of his life. No person should have had to deal with that. I'd only lost one of those and I couldn't handle it. What was the point?

Edward never answered. I slowly opened the door and found him leaning over his computer desk with you tube on the screen. I slowly walked over to him. I already knew he was gone. I wouldn't expect him to stay. What was left for him? A broken father?

He had a smile on his face, he looked the happiest he'd been since the day it happened. Next to his hand I saw a ring and a note. The note simply said one word. _Bella. _That was all it needed to say; it was enough of an explanation. I hadn't known he'd been planning on proposing, no doubt Bella would have said yes. Those two had been made for each other. One simply couldn't exist without the other.

I looked at the computer screen wondering what he'd been watching in his last moments. I hit the replay button and saw Bella on the screen. It was winter and snow was everywhere. She was stood next to a snow man laughing.

"Edward, do you have to film it?" she laughed.

"Yes, I want to show off my amazing snow man building skills to the world." his voice said from behind the camera.

"Amazing? Really? Then why doesn't the snow man have a face?"

"He doesn't need a face. And anyway the snow man has a name you know."

"Oh really? And what would that be then?" she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Fred."

"Wow that was really imaginative." She laughed.

"Fine, I just wanted to show off my amazing girlfriend, that I love more than life it's self, to the world." her eyes glazed over at his words.

"I love you too Edward," she smiled, "Get your ass over here and give me the phone, I might want to show my incredibly sexy boyfriend to the world as well."

The camera moved over towards Bella and her hand reached out towards it. It was facing Edward now. He had a huge grin on his face and a shine in his eyes that only Bella could create.

"There you are." Bella announced. Edward bowed to her and she just laughed at him.

"Come here." He demanded. He grabbed the camera back off her and aimed it at both of them. They just stared into each other's eyes getting lost.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he replied before leaning down into a kiss. The video ended then.

"Goodbye son. I hope you found them and your happy. Tell your mom I'll see her soon." I said into the room before I walked out, slowly closing his door behind me. He was happy now, they were together again.

**A/N: I would love to know what you think. Sorry but no happily ever after here. And seriously im not saying murder and suicide are good, so don't do it ok! This is just a story. Good luck to everyone else entering and thanks to Punkfarie and MissSnazzy for holding the comp for us... love yous!! **

**Michaela**

**xxx  
**


End file.
